To Love You More
by SaraJo Lynn
Summary: It's been four years since the Labyrinth and Sarah realizes that she loves Jareth. But is it too late to do anything about it? *ON HOLD*
1. Too late for love?

To Love You More

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Labyrinth. They are property of Jim Henson. The title is taken from the Celine Dion song of the same name. (That song is also included later.) Also, the song "I Will Always Love You" belongs to the incredible Whitney Houston. I don't own Beth because she's my real life best friend and so she owns herself. However, her name is not used with permission, but she'll get over it. Actually, I doubt she'll ever even know because she doesn't read this stuff… I don't even think she's seen the movie. I need to have a talk with her about that… All that just to say that the only thing I own is Audrey and her mother (but she doesn't come in until later)… Enjoy!

**__**

To Love You More

Chapter One

"Too late for love?"

Sarah sighed as she turned from the window in her dorm room. Her roommate, Beth, looked up from her desk.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know," Sarah said.

"Yes, you do," Beth said. "You can't hide it from me."

It was true. Beth and Sarah had been best friends for the past five years. Beth moved to Sarah's town right after Sarah returned from the Labyrinth. Both of them shared a love for fantasy and magic, and Sarah had eventually told Beth about her adventure in the Labyrinth. Beth couldn't believe that such a place actually existed, and wanted desperately to see the Underground.

"I honestly don't know," Sarah said walking over and lying down on her bed. "Maybe it's just the weather."

"You get like this every time it rains," Beth pointed out. "So I know it's not the weather."

Sarah sighed again and sat up and looked at Beth.

"Fine," she said. "I miss it."

"Miss what?" Beth asked, clearly not following what Sarah was saying.

"The Labyrinth," Sarah said. "I just feel so awful sometimes. I haven't talked to Hoggle or any of the others since I left for college."

"Would you also happen to miss a certain Goblin King?" Beth asked with a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

"Not hardly," Sarah said, but she knew that she didn't sound very convincing.

"Yeah, sure," Beth said, turning back to her homework.

Sarah knew Beth was right. And Beth knew that she was right. Most of the times Sarah had talked with Beth about the Labyrinth, they would end up arguing about Jareth. At first, Sarah couldn't believe that Beth was taking his side. But as Sarah matured, she realized that maybe Beth was right about him after all. But never would she admit that. Sarah lay down and went to sleep. That night, she dreamt of dancing in the arms of a King.

----------

Sarah lay staring at the ceiling. It was the middle of the night and she could not get back to sleep. Actually, it was more that she didn't want to go back to sleep. For the first time in four years, she had dreamed about the Labyrinth and its King. The feelings Sarah had when she first came back were hitting her full force again. Sarah glanced at her clock and saw that it was only three o'clock in the morning. She didn't care. She had to talk to Beth.

Sarah crept quietly over to the other side of the room where Beth's bed was. 

"Beth," Sarah said quietly. "Beth, are you awake?"

"Now I am," Beth said as she rolled over onto her back and glared at Sarah. "It's three in the morning. What do you want?"

"I want to go back," Sarah said.

"Then go. What's stopping you?"

"What if he hates me?" Sarah asked.

"If who hates you? Hoggle?" Beth asked.

"Not him. Jareth," Sarah said.

"I thought you didn't care," Beth asked.

"Neither did I," Sarah said. "But I dreamed about him tonight. I… I think I love him."

Beth looked at Sarah. It had taken her long enough to admit it, that's for sure.

"You? In love with the Goblin King?" Beth said sarcastically. "I never would have guessed."

"Oh, shut up," Sarah said. "I know you've thought that all along, but it just took me longer to figure it out."

"I'd say," Beth said. "It's been four years."

"I know," Sarah said as she fingered the pattern on Beth's quilt. "That's why I'm afraid. What if he hates me?"

"I highly doubt he hates you, Sarah," Beth stated matter-of-factly. "You told me every detail of that story and I can promise you that he doesn't hate you."

"But it's been four years. He could've changed."  


"There's only one way to find out you know. Go back."

"How?" Sarah asked. "I'm not about to wish myself there because if for some reason he does hate me now, I don't even want to think about it."

"Don't look at me," Beth said. "I don't know how to get you there. Maybe you should try asking Hoggle."

~Why didn't I think of that?~ Sarah asked herself. ~Maybe because you haven't talked to him since you left for college.~

"I haven't talked to Hoggle since we came here, Beth. What if he doesn't want to talk to me?"

"Would you stop it with the dramatics? I swear you have got to be the biggest drama queen I've ever seen in my life," Beth said, exasperation clearly showing on her face. "You told him that you were leaving for school and that it wouldn't be wise to contact him from here. Just go talk to him and find out how to get back before I wish you there myself!"

Sarah's eyes widened as she stood up from her position at the end of Beth's bed. She didn't think Beth would actually go through with her threat, but Sarah wasn't taking any chances. Sarah crossed to the mirror and looked into it.

  
"Hoggle? Hoggle, are you there? I need you Hoggle!" Sarah turned to glance at Beth, but she had already fallen back asleep. Sarah saw the mirror shimmer out of the corner of her eye and turned back around as Hoggle appeared.

"Sarah? What in the Underground are you doing?" Hoggle asked. "I thought yous said it wasn't safe to calls us from there?"

"It's three in the morning here," Sarah said. "And besides, Beth said if I didn't call you, she'd wish me away."

"Do ya think she'd go through with it?" Hoggle asked.

"I don't think so, but I wasn't about to take any chances," Sarah said. "But anyway, I have a question for you."

"Go on," Hoggle said. "I'm listening."

"How do I get back? I just have to come back, Hoggle. I can't explain why, but just trust me."

"You wants to get back? Here? Have you gone and knocked your head on something?"

"No. I promise you I'm fine. But I told you, I can't explain it. I really want to, Hoggle, believe me. I'm just afraid that maybe you wouldn't understand."

"Understand what? That you've been in love with Jareth since you left here? Any idiot can see that," Hoggle said.

Sarah was too stunned to speak. So Hoggle knew. How he knew, Sarah wasn't sure. But she felt some comfort knowing that he knew.

"So how do I get back?" she asked impatiently. "I have to talk to him."

"I can't bring you back," Hoggle said. "And if you wanted to talk to him, why didn't you just call him? He's the only one that can brings ya back anyway. I may live here, but I ain't made of magic."

"So I have to ask Jareth to bring me back?" Sarah asked. "You're sure that's the only way?"

"Yeah, but Sarah, I have to tell you something first," Hoggle said.

"What's that?"

"Well, I won't deny that Jareth loved ya, 'cause he did," Hoggle said. Sarah knew this wasn't going to take a very happy turn.

"But…" Sarah said.

"But even though I don't think he ever stopped lovin' ya, he kinda gave up hope that you was ever gonna come back," Hoggle said.

"But if I come back, surely he'll realize that…"

"Sarah!" Hoggle said. "Stop yer blubbering and let me finish talking. No, you coming back won't do a thing. He's engaged."

"What?" Sarah asked. "Engaged? He… he can't be! Hoggle, I love him!"

"I know you do. But he moved on with his life. And yer gonna have to do the same," Hoggle said. "I have to go now, Sarah."

Sarah only nodded her head. The mirror shimmered once again and Hoggle was gone. Sarah walked over to her bed. Lying down, Sarah buried her face in her pillow and cried herself to sleep.

----------

Sarah slept through her first class the following morning. Beth's first class wasn't until after lunch, and Sarah wanted to talk to her. She looked at her clock and saw that it was nine o'clock. She glanced over at Beth's bed, but she wasn't there. Sarah stood up and heard the water running and sat down at her desk to wait for Beth to emerge.

It wasn't long before Beth came out of the bathroom rubbing her wet hair with a towel.

"Morning," she said as she crossed to the closet. "I was sort of surprised when I saw you this morning. It's not like you to sleep through your classes."

"Yeah, well, I just didn't feel like going," Sarah said.

"Uh-oh," Beth said. "I know that tone in your voice. What happened, Sarah?"

"Well, I talked to Hoggle like you told me," Sarah began. "And he said that the only way to get back was to talk to Jareth."

"What's bad about that? He's the reason you wanted to go back anyway," Beth said as she pulled on a pair of jeans.

"Well, Hoggle said that before I talked to Jareth, there was something I might need to know. So he proceeded to tell me that Jareth gave up waiting for me to realize how I felt and he moved on. Beth, he's engaged!"

"That's all?" Beth asked. Sarah stared at her in disbelief.

"What do you mean 'that's all'? He's getting married!" Sarah practically yelled.

"Is he married yet?" Beth asked.

"No," Sarah stated.

"Then you still have a chance. Sarah, did Hoggle tell you if Jareth loved this other girl?"

"No," Sarah said.

"Then who's to say he's not just settling for second best?"

"Well, Hoggle did say that he didn't think Jareth ever stopped loving me…" Sarah trailed off.

"There you go," Beth said. "There's still hope. Until he says 'I do', then there's still a chance to change his mind."

"But how? Beth, I could really use your help to pull this off."

"Pull what off?" Beth asked, not really wanting to know where Sarah was going with this.

"The greatest performance of my life," Sarah said as she turned toward the mirror. "Jareth? Are you there? I need you!"

----------

Jareth glanced around the throne room as he heard someone calling his name. The room was empty, but he could have sworn he heard someone saying his name. He formed a crystal in his hand and searched for whomever was calling his name. He almost dropped the crystal when Sarah's image appeared in the crystal.

Jareth quickly transported himself to his chambers. Crossing to the mirror, he waved his hand and Sarah's image appeared. She had her back to the mirror and was talking to a young blonde who appeared to be the same age. He saw the blondes mouth drop open as she noticed that he had appeared in Sarah's mirror. Slowly, Sarah turned around to face the mirror.

"Hello, Sarah," Jareth said.

----------

Sarah could only stare at her mirror. A moment ago, Sarah was certain that she could pull this off, but now she wasn't so sure. For the first time in four years, she was staring into the face of the Goblin King.

"Um, hi," Sarah said, trying to calm her nerves. "I have a small favor to ask, and Hoggle said that you were the only one who could pull this off."

"Go on," Jareth said, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Well you see, my friend Beth really wants to see the Labyrinth and I thought that maybe you could arrange for her and I to come visit for awhile. Thanksgiving break starts tomorrow and so I figured that would be a good time to go since it wouldn't involve missing any school."

"The Labyrinth is not a tourist attraction," Jareth stated. "And why do you think I would want you back here anyway?"

Sarah stared at him, hurt by the harshness of his words. Hoggle had said that Jareth still loved her, but it appeared that Hoggle must have been mistaken.

"Well, I… I miss it," Sarah said. "I want to see everyone again. It's not the same talking to them through my mirror. I want to be there with them. Please?"

Jareth sighed as he heard Sarah's request. He knew it would be risky bringing her here. He didn't even want to think of what would happen if his fiancé found out that Sarah was there. But he also knew that he could not deny Sarah anything, fiancé or not. He formed a crystal in hand, glanced at it, then tossed it through the mirror to Sarah.

"Sarah, take Beth's hand in yours and visualize where you want to go. The crystal will take you there," Jareth said as his image disappeared from the mirror.

Sarah grabbed Beth's hand and smiled at her.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

"I cannot believe you are making me do this," Beth said. "Do you realize how ridiculous this is?"

"I don't care," Sarah said. "I'm getting back what I should have had in the first place. Now let's go."

Holding the crystal in her left hand and Beth's hand in her right, Sarah's mind began forming an image of Jareth's throne room. The room about them began to spin and the two girls clung to each other to keep from falling. When the spinning stopped, Sarah slowly opened her eyes. They were in the throne room.

Jareth materialized in the throne room just as Sarah and Beth appeared. He watched as Sarah slowly opened her eyes and looked around.

"Welcome," Jareth said as he approached the two.

Beth stood there, her mouth open in shock. Even if it was only the throne room, it was still incredible.

"This place is amazing!" Beth said quietly. She moved over to a window and caught her breath at the sight below. "It's gorgeous!"

"It is," Sarah said as she went and stood beside Beth. "I can't believe I ever wanted to leave this place."

Their thoughts were interrupted at the sound of trumpets going off. Both girls turned to Jareth. His head jerked up as he heard the trumpets. It couldn't be. She wasn't supposed to be here for another two days.

"What are the trumpets for?" Sarah asked, already knowing the answer to the question before she asked it.

"They're announcing the arrival of Audrey," Jareth said. "She is my fiancé."

"So that's her name," Sarah said. Jareth turned and looked at her.

"You knew?" he asked.

"Hoggle told me," Sarah said, trying to hide the pain in her eyes. She couldn't let him know how much it hurt. "But he didn't tell me her name. All he said was that you were engaged."

"How'd you meet her?" Beth asked. Sarah rolled her eyes and walked over and plopped down in Jareth's throne.

"Her father is a member of the royal court," Jareth said as he pulled Sarah up from his throne and sat down. Sarah narrowed her eyes then walked back over to the window. "I've known her for many years, but we only recently became engaged. I'm not sure why she's here now though."

All three heads in the room turned as the doors to the throne room were opened. A goblin came through the door.

"Your majesty, Princess Audrey is here."

"Show her in," Jareth said from his throne.

A moment later, Audrey appeared in the doorway. Jareth stood from his throne and walked towards her. Sarah turned her head when she saw Jareth embrace the blonde woman. She couldn't watch.

"And to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" Jareth inquired.

"I had a simply wonderful idea earlier and I just couldn't wait to share it with you," Audrey gushed, making Sarah want to gag. Sarah turned to Beth and rolled her eyes. Beth leaned over towards Sarah.

"Do you think she could lay it on anymore?" Beth whispered. "I think this is one girl we would classify as an airhead."

Sarah covered her mouth, trying to hide the giggle that bubbled up. But it was no use. Audrey turned her head and noticed the two girls standing beside the window. She looked over at them.

"Hello there," Audrey said to the two. She turned her head to look back at Jareth. "You didn't mention anything about visitors coming. But you know, this could work. They could help with the idea I had."

"What exactly is this idea of yours?" Jareth asked, finally removing his arms from around Audrey's waist.

"I think we should have an engagement party," Audrey said. "It would be a grand event. Every royal from the Underground would be invited. It will be the event of a lifetime!"

"That does sound like a grand idea, but I'm not sure my guests should have to help," Jareth said. "They won't be here long."

Sarah got a mischievous looking smile on her face. Beth noticed it and her eyes grew wide, realizing what Sarah was about to do.

"We would love to help," Sarah said. "In fact, with us helping, it could be a party that mixes your world and ours. I think it would be a lot of fun."

"You're not from here then?" Audrey asked.

"No, they're from Aboveground," Jareth said. "Audrey, this is Sarah and her friend, Beth."

"_You're_ Sarah?" Audrey asked. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you. You're practically a legend in this place, having been the only person to ever make it through the Labyrinth."

Sarah looked at Jareth, her eyes wide. She had been the only one to ever make it through?

"Yes, well we don't need to dwell on that subject," Jareth said. He turned to look at Sarah. "Are you absolutely certain you want to help with this?"

"Of course. I wouldn't miss this opportunity for anything," Sarah said with a smile on her face. "But I do have a question. Can we use music from our world as well? That way Beth and I at least know _some _of the music."

"I think that would be marvelous," Audrey said. "I did so hope you would stay for the engagement party. Now come, we have much planning ahead of us. Jareth, be a dear and send out the invitations. It shouldn't be that difficult. I think with enough magic, this thing could be ready for tomorrow night!"


	2. Hiding her feelings

Disclaimer: I think we all know this part… just insert your favorite disclaimer and read on

Disclaimer: I think we all know this part… just insert your favorite disclaimer and read on!!!

**__**

To Love You More

Chapter Two

"Hiding Her Feelings"

Sarah smiled as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. The past two days had been crazy, but everything for the engagement party was ready. Sarah wasn't a mean person by nature, but she knew there was no way she could let Jareth marry Audrey. She just had to find some way to convince him of this. If only there was something bad about Audrey, but try as she might, Sarah could find no flaw except for the fact that she was too perky.

A knock at the door brought Sarah out of her thoughts. She crossed to the door and opened it to find Beth standing on the other side. Beth came into the room and quickly shut the door behind her.

"Sarah, you will never believe what I just overheard," Beth said, trying to catch her breath. "This could be what you need to get Jareth back."

"Calm down and breathe," Sarah said. "What are you talking about?"

*flashback*

Beth was walking down the hallway on her way to Sarah's room when she heard voices coming from the library. Thinking it may have been Sarah, Beth slowed down and put her hand on the doorknob. She was about to open the door when the voices grew louder and she realized it wasn't Sarah. Beth was about to walk away, but stopped when she heard what was being said.

"Sarah being here is a big threat to you Audrey," a female voice said. "She could ruin everything."

"I'm aware of that Mother, that's why I insisted she help. I wanted her where I could see her."

"So help me Audrey, if you screw this up, I'll… I don't know what I'll do, but it won't be pretty," Audrey's mother said. "This kingdom will be ours by the end of next month and I'm not going to let anything ruin that."

Beth let out a muffled gasp. She had to tell Sarah.

*back to present*

Sarah stared at Beth in shock. Was this true?

"Beth, are you sure about this?" Sarah asked. 

"Yes I'm sure! Sarah, you have to tell Jareth!" Beth said. "That's all I heard, but I know the only way for them to have control of the kingdom is if Jareth dies. So if they're planning to take the kingdom, then they must also be planning to kill him after the wedding."

"I can't tell him," Sarah said quietly. "It would kill him if I told him. I think he truly loves Audrey in some way. I can't be the one to tell him."

"Sarah, you're the only one he's going to listen to!" Beth wailed.

"Why would he listen to me?" Sarah asked. "He's said maybe two words to me the entire time I've been here. If you ask me, I think he's trying his hardest to avoid me. I mean, Hoggle said he still loved me, but I'm beginning to wonder. He wasn't exactly thrilled that I wanted to come back. And why should he be? I broke his heart once, Beth. I'm not going to do it again."

Beth sighed and sat down on Sarah's bed. Sarah could be so stubborn sometimes.

"Well, if you're not going to talk to him, then I will," Beth said. "Somebody has to warn him."

"Fine, go ahead and tell him," Sarah said as she turned and walked out on the balcony. "I refuse to hurt him again."

Beth sighed as she walked out of Sarah's room. She couldn't understand why Sarah was being so stubborn. She knew Sarah loved Jareth, so why wasn't she willing to help.

"Maybe it's finally happened," Beth said to herself. "Maybe Sarah has finally grown up."

Beth walked into the throne room and saw Jareth lounging in his throne. She cleared her throat to get his attention. Jareth looked up at her.

"Hello, Beth," he said. "I think this is the first time I've seen you without Sarah since you were fifteen."

"So you've been watching her," Beth said. "Somehow, I'm not surprised. It's really not that hard to tell that you're in love with her."

"Yes well, things change," Jareth said. "And so do feelings."

"Are you sure about that?" Beth asked. 

"Not as sure as I used to be," Jareth answered after a moment. "It's been four years since I last saw Sarah face to face. I gave up any hope of her ever calling for me. So I decided to look elsewhere and found Audrey. Now I am happily engaged to a beautiful woman. Part of me will always love Sarah, but a greater part of me will always love Audrey."

"Are you sure it's wise to marry someone when part of you will always belong to someone else? If I was Audrey, I would want to be assured that his heart belonged fully to me."

"What does it matter?" Jareth said, absent-mindedly rolling a crystal ball between his hands. "Audrey has no reason whatsoever to worry."

"I believe you," Beth said. "For some strange reason, I believe you. But the question is, do you believe yourself?"

Beth turned and walked out of the room, leaving Jareth to ponder what she had just said. Beth was back in her room before she remembered that she hadn't talked to Jareth about the conversation she had overheard.

----------

Sarah slowly made her way to the ballroom where the engagement party was being held. Even with the information Beth had given her earlier, Sarah knew she was powerless to do anything to stop the wedding. She had hurt Jareth once before and she would die before she hurt him again.

Sarah slowed as she reached the ballroom. She heard all the merriment coming from inside and heard a waltz being played by the orchestra that was there. It was almost amusing to see the orchestra playing a waltz with a stereo system from Aboveground sitting right beside them, ready for the next song. It had been agreed that they would alternate the songs, first playing one from the Underground followed by one from Aboveground.

Sarah saw Jareth standing across the room talking to some of the other men in attendance. He looked towards the doorway as she came in and gave a slight nod of his head. Sarah turned so she wouldn't have to meet his gaze, knowing it would be too painful. A voice from behind her caught her attention and she turned as she recognized Beth's voice.

"Sarah! There you are!" Beth said. "I was beginning to think you weren't coming. What took so long? You were ready long before I was! By the way, you look stunning. Have you noticed how many heads have turned since you walked in here?"

Sarah smiled at Beth. It wasn't unusual for Beth to change topics so quickly. It was one of things Sarah liked the most about her. She did have to agree with Beth that she did look amazing. She hadn't even looked this nice for her senior prom and she figured it had something to do with the magic that was all around them. Sarah was dressed in form fitting hunter green dress. It had no straps and Sarah was positive that magic was only thing keeping it from falling off of her. Her hair was piled on top of her head and she had ringlets framing her face. She wore elbow length gloves that were the same shade of her gown, and a diamond choker was fastened around her neck.

"I was thinking," Sarah said, informing Beth why it had taken her so long. "Look Beth, I know you told me about what Audrey said earlier, but I just can't do it. I can't tell him. I know Jareth. He'll find out soon enough. But I refuse to be the one to hurt him."

"I understand," Beth said. "I shouldn't have put the pressure on you to tell him anyway. But what are you going to do? I know you can't stay and here and watch all this take place."

"That's where you come in," Sarah said. She leaned over and whispered her idea into Beth's ear. Beth headed towards the stereo system to start a song the second the orchestra finished playing. She wasn't sure how effective Sarah's idea would be until she saw Jareth approaching Sarah. The orchestra started up and Beth hit play on the CD player. She watched as Sarah took Jareth's hand and he led her out to the center of the floor.

Sarah couldn't look at Jareth as she walked onto the dance floor with him. She saw Audrey glaring at her from across the room. Sarah wanted so badly to inform Jareth of what Beth had overheard, but she wouldn't. Jareth put his free hand on Sarah's waist as the music began. Sarah slowly lifted her head to look at him and spoke a quick sentence before the words started.

"Jareth, I can't stay here," Sarah said. "I want you to send Beth and I back home as soon as this song is over."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," Sarah said. They were both silent as the words to the song began.

__

If I should stay

I would only be in your way

So I'll go, but I know

I'll think of you each step of the way

And I will always love you

Oh I will always love you

You my darling you mmmm

Bittersweet memories

That's all I'm taking with me

So goodbye

Please don't cry

We both know I'm not what you need

But I will always love you

I will always love you

I hope life treats you kind

And I hope you have all you dream of

And I wish you joy and happiness

But above all this, I wish you love

And I will always love you.

I will always love you.

I, I will always love you.

You, darling I love you.

I'll always, I'll always love you

Sarah pulled away as the song ending, not wanting Jareth to see the tears that were beginning to form in her eyes.

"Sarah," Jareth said softly.

"Please, send me home," Sarah said, turning her back towards Jareth.

Hesitantly, Jareth formed a crystal in his hand. He knew now why Sarah had come back, but it was too late. He also knew why Beth had been questioning him earlier. However, he also knew that there was no way he could call off the engagement. It just was not done in the Underground. Beth walked over to where Sarah was standing. She grasped Sarah's hand, as Jareth placed the crystal in Sarah's other hand.

"Use it as before," Jareth said quietly. "Simply picture the place you wish to be, and you'll be taken there."

Sarah looked into the crystal and pictured the dormroom that her and Beth shared. In a matter of seconds, they were back in their dormroom. Sarah dropped Beth's hand and collapsed on the floor, tears streaming down her face. Beth sat down next to her and wrapped her arms around Sarah, knowing that no words were needed.


	3. Attempting to set things right

Disclaimer: same as before only this time, I own another new character

Disclaimer: same as before only this time, I own another new character!!! Juliana belongs to me. 

**__**

To Love You More

Chapter Three

"Attempting to set things right"

The days passed by much like they had before Sarah and Beth's visit to the Underground. The only difference was the far away look that Beth often noticed in Sarah's eyes. Beth never asked Sarah what had happened right before they left, but if Beth had to guess she was pretty sure that Jareth had figured out that Sarah loved him.

After two weeks of watching Sarah shut herself off to everything and everyone, Beth confronted her about it.

"Sarah look at yourself," Beth said. "You need to snap out of this. Frankly, I'm getting sick of the way you're acting. It's nobody's fault but your own that you're here instead of there."

Sarah sat down on the edge of her bed and let the tears that she had been holding fall.

"I know that Beth, I really do. I wish I had just told him what you had overheard. But now, it's probably too late. He's most likely married by now and Audrey's probably already plotting against him. If I tell him now, he'll really hate me."

"See? This is what I'm talking about Sarah!" Beth said as she crossed over and sat next to Sarah. "You sit here contemplating what would have happened or what might happened without attempting to find out what WILL happen. Go back."

"I can't go back," Sarah said. "Audrey is sure to kill me if I go back. And if she wouldn't, I have no way to get there without having Jareth come."

Beth crossed over to her dresser and pulled open the top drawer.

"Why don't you just use this?" she asked as she pulled out the crystal they had used to return.

"You kept that?" Sarah asked. "You've had that for the past two weeks and NOW you tell me that you have it? Beth! What is wrong with you?"

"Calm down girly," Beth said. "Besides, I didn't think you wanted to go back?"

Sarah was silent. She knew that she was only kidding herself when she said she didn't want to go back. Not knowing if Jareth was married or even dead was killing her inside. She walked over to Beth and took the crystal from her hand.

"Hey Beth," Sarah said.

"What?" Beth said, looking at Sarah and trying hard not to laugh. It was rather humorous if you thought about it.

"I'm only going back on one condition."

"What's that?"

"You're coming with me," Sarah said. She grabbed Beth's hand and pictured the throne room in her mind. Moments later, the room began to spin.

----------

Audrey tried to regain her composure as two people appeared in the throne room. But as she realized who it was, anger boiled within her. The nerve of her to come back! Everyone in the Underground saw what she did at the engagement party. It had taken the past two days since the party to try and fix the damage she had caused. Even now, a few members of the royal court were still speculating as to if Jareth would be the first king to go against the law and call off an engagement.

"Well, well," Audrey said. "What have we here? Come to cause more trouble, Sarah?"

Sarah turned and faced Audrey. Audrey was the last person Sarah had wanted to see and tried to keep herself calm as she replied.

"If by causing trouble you mean I've come to tell Jareth how I feel, then yes, I'm here to cause more trouble. And just what, pray tell, are you going to do about it?"

Beth covered her mouth with her hands as she saw Sarah step closer to Audrey. This was just too much fun.

"I'll tell you what I'm going to do about it," Audrey replied, her voice void of any and all emotion. "I'm going to get rid of you. I'll be sure that you can't get anywhere near Jareth until the wedding and the honeymoon is long over. I will not let you ruin this for me. So I'm afraid you and your little friend will have to leave."

Sarah's face had gone white as she realized the error of her words. She was in a world of magic so naturally, everyone she met would possess magic. Beth had walked up beside Sarah and the two stood looking at Audrey. Audrey formed a crystal much like Jareth's in the palm of her hand, only this one shone with a blinding blue light. Audrey threw the crystal at the two girls and watched with satisfaction as they disappeared from the throne room.

----------

"Sarah, where are we?" Beth asked, trying to keep the fear out of her voice.

"My guess would be one of Jareth's oubliette's," Sarah said looking around. "See the light coming from above?"

Beth looked up and, sure enough, there was light above them.

"An oubliette?" Beth asked.

"It's a place you put people to forget about them," Sarah said, Hoggle's words coming back to her. "The hole up there is the only way out, unless there's a hidden door like the one Hoggle showed me, but I highly doubt it."

"I remember now. However, I don't think Jareth will be sending Hoggle to help you this time."

"Me either, Beth. I think we're stuck here… forever."

----------

Jareth stared at Audrey from across the dining table. She had been acting very strange the past couple days, even for her. He tried to shove it aside, thinking it had something to do with Sarah's revelation at the engagement party. Though she hadn't said a thing, her message had been loud and clear. Sarah loved him. And there wasn't a thing he could do about it. Audrey's voice shook him from his thoughts.

"What do you think, Jareth?" Audrey asked.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"You weren't even listening to me!" Audrey pouted. "I swear, some days I think I'm the only one planning this wedding. I asked what you thought about having the wedding in the ballroom."

"In the ballroom? Sure, that sounds fine," Jareth replied, not really caring where the wedding was held. The only thing he cared about right now was that he had lost Sarah. Unless he could find just cause to call off the engagement, any hope of a future with Sarah was gone.

Jareth sat there for a few moments more and listened to Audrey carry on about the wedding plans. When he knew he could take no more, he excused himself and went to his chambers.

"You need to get hold of yourself," he said out loud. "You can't think of the past. Sarah was just not meant to be. Audrey will make a good queen and you could be very happy. You moved on once before. Now you have to do it again."

Jareth stood and transported himself to the library where he knew he would find Audrey.

"Audrey, may I speak with you for a moment?"

"Certainly," Audrey said, a little shocked from the sudden appearance of Jareth. She crossed over and sat on an oversized couch and Jareth sat next to her.

"I wanted to apologize about my behavior the past few days. I will admit that after learning of Sarah's feelings, a great part of me wanted to call off our engagement and take what I had lost so long ago," Jareth said. He held up his hand to silence Audrey. "However, I also know that another great part of me couldn't stand the thought of being without you. You are the woman I am going to marry. You are the woman that I am going to spend the rest of my life with. I am truly sorry for the pain I've caused you."

Audrey looked up at him, thinking about what he had said. It was times like this that made what she had to do so difficult.

"I accept your apology," she said, leaning into him. "And thank you for the reassurance."

Jareth wrapped his arms around Audrey and kissed her with all the passion he had inside of him.

----------

Beth opened her eyes and stared at the darkness. Her stomach growled and she realized it had been awhile since they had eaten anything. As best as she could tell, it had been two days since Audrey had dropped her and Sarah into this oubliette. She stood up and crossed over to where Sarah was lying.

"Sarah? Sarah are you awake?"

"Yes, I'm awake."

"Sarah, I'm hungry," Beth said.

"Me, too," Sarah said. "However, I don't think you're going to find anything down here that you can eat."

Beth sighed as she leaned against the wall of the oubliette and yelped when she fell through.

"What in the world? Sarah! What the heck is this?"

Sarah stood and walked over to the portion of the wall that Beth had fallen through. She put her hand through the wall and screamed as Beth's hand grabbed her own and pulled her through.

"Oh my goodness," Sarah said. "This is incredible! Beth, we're out!"

"I realize that," Beth said. "The question is, where are we?"

Sarah took in their surroundings and figured they were most likely in the forest at the edge of the Goblin City.

"I think we're in the forest at the edge of the city. If we are, keep your eyes peeled because…"

Sarah was cut off as a fiery jumped out from behind a tree. Beth screamed and grabbed onto Sarah's arm.

"Hey lady," the fiery said. "What are you doing back here?"

"I came to stop Jareth," Sarah said.

"That's good. That Audrey is no good."

"Sarah, what is that?" Beth asked.

"It's a fiery," Sarah said, turning back to face the fiery. "Can you get us out of this forest?"

"Sure can! Follow me!"

Sarah and Beth walked on behind the fiery as he led them from the forest. They soon found themselves at the gates of the city.

"Here you go!" the fiery said. "Good luck dealing with the witch."

"Witch?"

"You didn't know Audrey was witch? How do you like that? You come to stop the king from marrying her, and you don't even know what she is."

Sarah watched the fiery retreat into the forest. She turned to Beth.

"Audrey's a witch. An honest to goodness witch."

"Yeah. But you're not Dorothy, so I think it's going to take more than a pail of water to get rid of _this_ witch."

"Well come on," Sarah said. "We have to get to that castle."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," a voice said from behind them. Sarah and Beth turned around.

"Who are you?" Sarah asked.

"My name is Juliana. I am here to help you."

"Help us?" Beth asked. "Why?"

"Because I know why you are here and I know the importance of what you are about to do," Juliana said. "I have known for a long time what Audrey was, but I was not permitted to say anything. I had to wait for you to come back."

"I'm lost," Sarah said. "Would you please explain to me what is going on?"

"Certainly. But first, let us go to my home. I know it will be safe there."

Within seconds, the three ladies found themselves inside a richly furnished home.

"Please, sit down," Juliana said. "Perhaps I should start at the beginning. You see, I am Jareth's mother."

"His mother?" Sarah asked. She could see the resemblance now.

"Yes. When Jareth's father was killed, he took over as King. Since I was no longer Queen, I was given this home to live in. I was able to watch my son, but I was no longer allowed to advise him in what decisions to make. So I sat here everyday and watched my son. I longed to be able to go to him when he had difficult decisions to make or when he was facing great danger, but I was no longer allowed that privilege."

"So that's why you can't say anything to him about Audrey," Beth said.

"Correct," Juliana said. "But that's not the end of the story. A few years back, I watched as a young girl entered the Labyrinth. Call it mother's intuition, but I knew as soon as I saw her that this was the girl my son would share his life with."

Sarah looked at Juliana with wide eyes.

"Me?" she asked.

"Yes, Sarah. It was you that I saw. When I heard the words my son said as you confronted him, I had to hold back from going to him and yelling at him for saying the wrong thing. But again, I was powerless to do anything and watched as my son's heart was broken and you left the Underground.

A few years later, he met Audrey. I liked her at first and I was actually happy when they officially became a couple, although I still wished that it were you on his arm and not Audrey. As the weeks went by, I saw him slowly become more of the person he was before you left. Then, while I was checking up on him one day, I overheard a conversation between Audrey and her mother."

"The same one I overheard," Beth said quietly.

"Yes, it was the same one. I did some research and found that Audrey was a witch. Not a witch like you think of, but a witch from the Underground which is far worse than any aboveground witch. Witches like Audrey have very powerful magic, but they do have a weakness. Their weakness lies in their anger."

"So that's why we were able to get out of the oubliette," Sarah said. "She was so angry, that she didn't make sure the oubliette was completely sealed up."

"That is most likely what happened," Juliana said. "I can't tell you how glad I am that you came back, Sarah. You're the only one who can stop him from making this mistake. But I must warn you, it will not be easy. Two days ago, Jareth went to Audrey and apologized for his behavior. He promised to shove all thoughts of you aside and concentrate solely on her."

"Then what do I do?" Sarah asked.

"You just leave that up to me," Juliana said. "Tonight, Audrey's father is throwing a masked ball in honor of his daughter's wedding, which is to occur tomorrow. You will be there and you must tell him everything you know. If he does not believe you, tell him to come to me. If it his wish that I offer assistance, then I may give it, but only if he wishes it. Now come. We have to prepare for tonight." 


	4. Love found a way

Disclaimer: The only things I own are Juliana, Audrey, and Audrey's mother

Disclaimer: The only things I own are Juliana, Audrey, and Audrey's mother. The song "To Love You More" belongs to the amazing Celine Dion and that's also where I got the title for the story.

**__**

To Love You More

Chapter Four

"Love found a way"

Sarah stared at her reflection in the mirror in front of her. She didn't even recognize herself! The gown she had on was made from a shiny silver material. It was to the floor and had a slit on her left side that went clear to her thigh. Her hair was curled and fell down around her shoulders. A silver mask hid her eyes.

"This is incredible," Sarah said as she turned to Juliana.

"I've known you for four years, and I barely recognize you!" Beth said. They had decided that Beth would stay with Juliana so that nobody would realize who Sarah was.

"I feel like Cinderella," Sarah said. "I just hope this all doesn't fade at midnight."

"Don't worry," Juliana said. "This magic won't wear off. Do you have any questions?"

"Just one, but I don't want to sound like an idiot," Sarah asked. "I heard that with masked balls, the masks usually symbolize something. What does mine symbolize?"

"I was hoping you would ask that," Juliana said. "Your mask symbolizes purity. A purity that is rare among the maidens who will be in attendance tonight. However, it symbolizes more than that. I took the liberty of finding out what kind of mask each person would be wearing tonight. As you probably also know, the masks are also used to be able to determine which person you came with. Couples tend to wear masks that complement each other. However, I discovered that Audrey and my son were not going to be wearing matching masks. You, dear Sarah, also symbolize a white owl."

"So you're saying that my mask is going to match Jareth's?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying. Now, you must be on your way. The party is most likely already under way," Juliana said as she led Sarah to the door.

"How am I going to get there?"

"How did you get back here in the first place?" Juliana asked as she formed a crystal in her palm. "Use this."

Sarah took the crystal in her hand. She glanced over at Juliana and at Beth.

"Wish me luck," she said right before she disappeared in a cloud of glitter.

----------

Jareth smiled down at Audrey as they danced together. If someone had told him a couple days ago that he was going to be happy with Audrey, he would never have believed them. But now, he knew that he was happy. Slowly but surely, his love for Audrey had taken over him instead of his love for Sarah. He knew that there would always be a part of him that loved Sarah, but he also knew that he loved Audrey.

"Isn't this just perfect?" Audrey asked, breaking the silence. "Tomorrow, you and I will be married and nothing will ever be able to tear us apart."

"It is perfect," Jareth said. He leaned down and kissed Audrey. "Nothing will ever come between us."

----------

Sarah slowly made her way down the hallway towards the ballroom. As she reached the doors, she paused to gain her composure. The guard at the door nodded his head in her direction before opening the door. Sarah hadn't heard music, so she figured they were between dances. The doors opened and she walked in. The sight that greeted her was almost enough to make her turn around and bolt out the door.

"I want to thank everyone for coming tonight," Jareth said to the crowd. "Tomorrow I will have the honor of marrying the most beautiful person to ever be born to this great land. It is to her and her alone that I pledge my love."

Sarah froze in her spot. So, Juliana had been right. Getting Jareth to listen to her and believe her was going to take some work. She turned her gaze away as she saw Jareth lean in to kiss Audrey. She was determined now more than ever to confront Jareth about what Beth had overheard.

Sarah slowly made her way through the people, trying to force her way to where Jareth was. A few heads turned to look at her and she heard a couple people saying something about the mask she had on, but she wasn't paying much attention. Finally, Sarah found herself standing off to the side of the small rise that Jareth and Audrey were standing on. She stopped then to take in her surroundings and noticed that things were decorated the same as they had been for the party that she had helped with. She also noticed that the CD player and all of Beth's CD's were still sitting over by the orchestra.

Sarah was so busy gazing around the room that she didn't notice Jareth had come up beside her. He lightly tapped her on the shoulder. She jumped and turned.

"Hello, Sarah."

"You knew it was me?" Sarah asked. "I was told that nobody would recognize me."

"Nobody except me," Jareth said. "Did you think I wouldn't recognize my own mother's magic?"

"I don't know," Sarah said as she looked up at him.

"I'm sure she sent you on some great mission since she can't interfere with any of my decisions. So what is it? Am I not running the kingdom right? Is my kingdom about to go under attack and I don't…"

"She doesn't want you to marry Audrey," Sarah said, cutting him off.

"And I'm sure she's not the only one," Jareth said, looking at Sarah.

"Will you please just let me explain?" Sarah said as music started up again. Sarah recognized the song as one from her world.

"Explain all you want, but it's not going to change my mind," Jareth said, taking Sarah's hand and leading her onto the dance floor.

"Are you sure dancing with me is a good idea? We both know how big a mess I made of the last party."

"It's my duty to dance with the ladies in attendance," Jareth explained. "After tomorrow, the only person I will ever be allowed to dance with again is Audrey. I'm sure you can explain while we're dancing."

"You're right when you said your mother sent me," Sarah explained. "And you're right when you said that she's not the only one who wanted to stop you from marrying Audrey."

Sarah paused as the words to the song started, and she almost groaned at the irony of it all. But she also had to admit that if any song needed to be played right now, it was this one.

__

Take me, back into the arms I love

Need me, like you did before

Touch me once again

And remember when

There was no one that you wanted more

"I was going to confront you before tonight about Audrey," Sarah said. "But when Beth and I came back, Audrey was in the throne room. She got angry and sent us to an oubliette."

__

Don't go, you know you'll break my heart

She won't, love you like I will

I'm the one who'll stay

When she walks away

And you know I'll be standing here still

"Well," Sarah continued, "something happened and the oubliette wasn't sealed up completely. Beth fell through a wall and we found ourselves in the forest. One of the fiery's led us to the city gate, but your mother stopped us from going in."

__

I'll be waiting for you

Here inside my heart

I'm the one who wants to love you more

You will see I can give you

Everything you need

Let me be the one to love you more

"However, before the fiery left, he told us that he was glad that I came back to stop you," Sarah said. "He said that Audrey was a witch. A fact which your mother confirmed. I know you probably don't believe me, and that's fine. But your mother said for me to send her to you if you didn't believe me. She said she would explain everything to you if only you would ask her. That's the only way she can help you, and you know it."

"Why should I believe you?" Jareth asked. "Audrey has never shown any sign of being a witch." But even as he said that, he could think of numerous instances where Audrey had done something out of pure anger and it had backfired. Anger was the greatest weakness of the witches of the Underground.

"She dropped us into an oubliette that wasn't completely sealed. Your mother told me that witches are weakened by their anger. How else would Beth and I have gotten out if not for the fact that in her anger, she didn't completely seal up the oubliette?"

Jareth was silent as he pondered what Sarah had said.

"Look at me, Jareth," Sarah said. "Look me in the eye. I'm not lying to you. I would never lie to you."

__

See me, as if you never knew

Hold me, so you can't let go

Just believe in me

I will make you see

All the things that your heart needs to know

"I'm not lying to you," Sarah said. "But I'm also not finished. Beth also has evidence. She overheard Audrey and her mother plotting to kill you after the wedding so that they could take over your kingdom. If you won't talk to your mother at least talk to Beth."

"I won't talk to either," Jareth said. "I believe you, Sarah."

__

And some way, all the love that we had

Can be saved

Whatever it takes, we'll find a way

Believe in me

I will make you see

All the things that your heart needs to know.

"You know, it's kind of ironic that this song would play while you're telling me all this," Jareth said.

"That's kind of what I thought," Sarah said.

__

I'll be waiting for you

Here inside my heart

I'm the one who wants to love you more

Can't you see I can give you

Everything you need

Let me the one to love you more

The song ended and Sarah stood there looking at Jareth. She saw Audrey approaching out of the corner of her eye.

"She's coming this way, Jareth. It's all up to you now," Sarah said. "I don't want anything to happen to you. I love you."

Jareth looked at Sarah and noticed the tears forming in her eyes. 

"Go out to the hallway," he said quietly. "Use the crystal my mother gave you and wish for Beth and my mother to appear by your side. Then quietly bring them into the room. This ends tonight."

Sarah turned and shoved her way through the crowd just as Audrey arrived at Jareth's side.

"Who was that?" Audrey asked.

"I'll explain in a moment," Jareth said. "Right now, I have an announcement to make. Follow me."

----------

Sarah rushed into the hallway and picked up the crystal. She had left it lying just down from the doors so that she could get to it. Beth and Juliana's images appeared within the crystal.

"I wish for Beth and Juliana to be here," Sarah said. She opened her eyes and saw Beth and Juliana standing before her, both in ball gowns.

"We were watching," Beth said. "We knew you were going to bring us here, so we decided we better dress the part."

"Come on," Sarah said, leading the two ladies back to the ballroom.

----------

"Ladies and gentlemen, I thank you for allowing me to interrupt you once again," Jareth said as he addressed the crowd. He glanced at the back of the room and noticed Sarah, Beth, and his mother slipping in quietly. "However, I feel this is an announcement that cannot wait any longer. I'm sure many of you noticed the lady I was just dancing with. Well, it turns out that this lady was an answer to my prayers."

A murmur went through the crowd as the people wondered what Jareth was talking about.

"Allow me to explain," Jareth said. "As most of you know, four days ago, a party was held here that also celebrated my engagement and upcoming marriage. During this party, a startling revelation was made by one of the guests. This revelation almost caused me to go against the court and call off the engagement."

A shocked silence fell over the crowd and Audrey stood looking at the floor. He had promised that he would never speak of what happened again, and she was fighting to contain her rage. Jareth looked at Sarah and saw her cover her face with her hands, trying to hide the blush that was creeping into her face.

"Tonight, that same woman has made me finalize my decision. Sarah, would you please escort yourself and your two guests to the front of the room?"

A murmur went through the crowd as Sarah made her way to the front of the room with Beth and Juliana in tow. She glanced at Audrey and could tell that Audrey was barely containing her anger. Sarah stood next to Jareth and glanced over in the direction of Audrey's parents. Audrey's mother was fuming and her father looked confused.

"It has been brought to my attention that Audrey had less than good intentions when she accepted my marriage proposal. If Sarah had not shown up here tonight, tomorrow would have been the worst day of my life. I am hereby calling off my engagement to Audrey Kingston, Princess of Gelder."

Jareth turned to face Audrey.

"Audrey, I think you should be the one to tell everyone why I'm calling off this engagement."

"I can't do that," Audrey said. "I have no idea what you're talking about. It's obvious that Sarah has lied to you to get you to call of our engagement. Everyone here knows that she's in love with you."

"Very well," Jareth said. "Mother, would you please help me?"

A gasp went through the crowd. In order for him to ask his mother for help, it had to be because of a situation where his life was in danger.

Juliana stepped forward and a crystal appeared in the palm of her hand. It grew larger until everyone in the room could clearly see a picture of Audrey within the depths of the crystal.

"Please, pay close attention," Juliana announced. "Two people that you thought were your own have in fact been deceiving you."

Silence fell across the room as the scene unfolded within the depths of the crystal.

_"Sarah being here is a big threat to you Audrey," a female voice said. "She could ruin everything."_

"I'm aware of that Mother, that's why I insisted she help. I wanted her where I could see her."

"So help me Audrey, if you screw this up, I'll… I don't know what I'll do, but it won't be pretty," Audrey's mother said. "This kingdom will be ours by the end of next month and I'm not going to let anything ruin that." 

__

"I know the kingdom will be ours, Mother," Audrey said. "I just want to know how we're going to pull this off without anyone finding out that I was the one who killed him."

"That's the easiest part of all dear. Iron is deadly to fae. Since they think we are one of them, they won't suspect you because they'll think iron is deadly to you as well. But since you are half witch and half fae, iron is not deadly to you."

Sarah glanced up at Jareth and saw that his face had gone white. This was the first time any of them other than Juliana had heard the entire conversation. Sarah took Jareth's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze as she smiled up at him.

"Everything will be okay," Sarah said. "She won't be able to hurt you."

A scream went up from the side of the room. Sarah knew before she even looked that it was Audrey.

"No! You can't do this to me!" Audrey screamed as she ran up onto the small rise where Sarah and Jareth were standing. "You have no right to do this! You've ruined everything!"

"I didn't ruin anything," Sarah stated, giving Audrey an icy glare. "You ruined it for yourself when you plotted to kill him. You ruined it even further when you tossed me in that oubliette and forgot to completely seal it off."

"I won't let you get away with this. You will pay for this."

"Yes, she will pay," a voice said from beside her. Sarah turned and found herself face to face with Audrey's mother. "Watch your back, Sarah. It's not good to have witches as enemies."

Audrey and her mother vanished after that. Sarah turned towards Jareth, her face pale. She noticed Audrey's father out of the corner of her eye.

"I'll be right back," Sarah said. She stepped down off of the platform and walked over to Audrey's father. He turned towards her and gave her a half smile.

"Hello, Sarah," he said. "I am truly sorry for what has happened here tonight. Please believe me when I say that I knew nothing about this. I didn't even know that my wife was a witch. She hid it so well. I commend you for standing up to my daughter though. Not even I have been able to find the courage to stand up to her."

"I don't blame you for any of this," Sarah said. "I actually came over to apologize to you. I hate that you had to find out about your wife and daughter this way, but I didn't see any other way. I hope you can forgive me."

"I do, my dear. I do. I'm not sure what I can do to stop the rampage they are sure to be on. I doubt they will even set foot back in my kingdom now that I know the truth. I wish there were something I could do to protect you and Jareth from them, but I am powerless to stop them. The magic of the witches is not pure, like ours. It is very difficult for us to fight it."

"I understand," Sarah said as she put her hand on the shoulder of the King. "But please, don't travel home tonight. Stay here and rest. I'm sure you need it now more than ever."

"Thank you, Sarah. I shall think about it."

Sarah smiled and headed back over to where Jareth and the others were standing. People had slowly begun filing out of the ballroom sensing that the ball had come to an end.

"I think that went over rather well, don't you?" Beth asked.

Sarah rolled her eyes and Jareth shot her a look that could've frozen hell. Then he turned his gaze to his mother.

"Thank you mother," he said. "You have helped me more than you know."

Sarah and Beth quietly walked out of the room to give mother and son time to talk.

"There is no need to thank me," Juliana said. "I only did what any mother would do for a child. But don't think I'm done helping you. I still have until the thirteenth hour to offer my advice without breaking any laws."

"And what, pray tell, are you going to advise me on this time?" Jareth asked.

"I think you already know the answer to that question," Juliana said with a twinkle in her eye. "Just be sure that this time, you don't let her get away. Good-bye my son."

Juliana disappeared in a cloud of glitter. Jareth stood there for a moment longer before heading off in search of Sarah. It didn't take long to find her. She and Beth were on the throne room floor. Sarah was leaning against the throne and Beth was lying down. Neither of them were in their ball gowns any longer. He cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Pardon Beth, but I would like to have a word with Sarah," he said.

"Go ahead," Beth said. "Talk all you want."

"Alone," Jareth said.

"Oh. I was just leaving anyway. If you could just point me in the direction of the room I occupied last time I was here, I would be…"

Beth's sentence was cut short as Jareth transported her out of the room. Sarah stood up and faced Jareth.

"So," she said, not knowing what to say.

"So you really love me?" Jareth asked.

"Would I have gone to all that trouble if I hadn't?" Sarah asked quietly, her voice barely above a whisper. Jareth walked over to her and tilted her head up.

"Look at me, Sarah," Jareth said. "Do you love me?"

"Yes," Sarah answered. "Yes, I do love you. I've loved you since the moment I first met you."

"Well then," Jareth said as he lowered his head and brushed his lips lightly across Sarah's. Sarah blinked her eyes and looked up at him.

"Jareth, do you love me?" Sarah asked.

"I do, Sarah. Even before I met you, I loved you," Jareth said as he claimed Sarah's lips with his own. Neither of them noticed that Beth had come back into the room until she cleared her throat. They broke apart and looked at the intruder.

"Pardon me for interrupting," Beth said grinning, "but where's the restroom? This place is too big."

"If you don't get out of this room right now, you're going to find yourself in the bog," Jareth said.

"I'm going, I'm going!" Beth said as she turned around and walked back out the door. Jareth turned back to Sarah.

"This has turned into a pretty interesting day, hasn't it?" Jareth asked.

"Very interesting," Sarah said.

"Well, why don't we add just one more event and then call it a day," Jareth said. A crystal formed in his hand and Sarah soon found herself on a hill overlooking the Labyrinth.

"This is where I first saw the Labyrinth," Sarah said.

"No, this is the other side," Jareth said.

Sarah looked around and noticed that this hill, unlike the other, was covered with grass and wildflowers.

"Sarah, I want to share this with you," Jareth said, wrapping his arms around Sarah. Sarah leaned back against him.

"Share what?" Sarah asked.

"The Labyrinth."

"You want to share the Labyrinth with me? What do you mean?" Sarah asked, turning to face Jareth.

"I want you to rule by my side, as Queen," Jareth said. Slowly, he got down on one knee and formed a crystal that turned into the most beautiful diamond ring that Sarah had ever seen. "Sarah Williams, I was lost when you left me four years ago. I was almost lost again until you walked back into my life. Please, say you'll marry me and be my Queen."

Sarah stood there as tears fell down her face. Jareth slowly slipped the ring onto her finger and stood up.

"Well?" he asked.

"Yes," Sarah said as she threw her arms around his neck. "Yes I'll marry you."

Jareth put his hands on Sarah's face and once again kissed her. Neither of them noticed the figure behind the tree that quickly disappeared into the night.


End file.
